Homecoming
by Dewfrost
Summary: THE SIGHT SPOILERS...a Graystripe's return from his POV, starting from his return to ThunderClan.
1. Chapter 1

**(!THE SIGHT SPOILERS!)**

**I'M ALIVE! Yeah, I know, it's been a while...I've just been writing a lot of other stuff that's not Warriors, and also been working on stuff for an application to a writing program this summer. But that's all over now, so I might just have time for fanfiction again:) **

**This is Graystripe's return from his POV, starting with when he returns to ThunderClan. Just a oneshot for now, but I have ideas for following chapters if you want 'em.**

The big gray cat waded through the marshes, shivering as the water soaked into his belly fur. Beside him, a silver tabby she-cat narrowed her eyes as she pushed her way through the muck. Her green eyes were glassy with exhaustion, but there a bright spark in their depths that made the tomcat reach over with his muzzle and stroke her ear. She leaned into the touch, and then turned to look at him. "What was that for?"

His whiskers twitched. "No reason."

The light of the full moon bounced off the water, almost as bright as sunlight. The gray cat stepped into one of the beams of light, pricking his ears. Through the usual sounds of the forest at night, he thought he could pick out a rumbling, continous noise-- the sound of many cats. A spark of hope made his paws feel lighter. "I think I hear them, Millie."

"The rogue said that forest cats lived by this lake," she replied. "But she didn't say they were Clan cats."

"Who else could it be?"

She shrugged. "It would be a fine ending for us to burst in the meeting of a bunch of wildcats who tear us to pieces before we can get a mew out."

The tom let out a purr. "It would, wouldn't it?"

He looked out towards the water. Against the glassy surface, he thought he could see the shadows of the creatures that moved upon the island. They were the size and shape of cats, and if he was still enough he could make out their meows. Occasionally he could decipher a word.

_Clans? _Was that what he head heard?

He swallowed. "We have to try."

Millie met his gaze. "I trust you."

_So did Silverstream, and where is she now? _The thought came before the gray cat could stop it, and he shook his head slowly from side to side as pain twisted in his belly. He couldn't afford to think about Silversteram right now. Not when he was so close to being back home. She wouldn't want him to be stupid once again and ruin his chances.

_So, Firestar, what will you say when I ask you why you left without me?_

He hadn't said anything out loud, but Millie seemed to know what he was thinking, anyway. She reached out with her tail to brush his shoulder. "They'll be so excited to see you again."

"Maybe. Or it could be that they'll be disappointed I managed to find them again."

"Don't think that way." Millie's green eyes hardened. "I've told you over and over again that they didn't mean to leave you. They must have thought you were dead when you were taken by the housefolk."

"Firestar would have never thought that. _I _wouldn't have thought that, if it had been me."

Millie snorted, sinking deeper into the mud. "Well, we're close enough. Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

_If it's him. If it's really the Clans, and I really am home and this is all over. _The big gray cat sucked in his breath, noticing a fallen tree that connected the marshy mainland to an island on the lake where the cats were. "That must be how they get there."

"Good." Mille placed her front paws on the tree and heaved the rest of her body up. "This way we don't have to swim."

Graystripe leaped onto the log after her, wincing as twigs snagged in his matted pelt. He placed his paws carefully, sinking his claws into the bark so he wouldn't fall. His ears were pricked and his teeth bared, just in case Millie was right and it wasn't the Clan cats that they were heading towards. He lifted his head, sniffing the air. Through prey-scent and the reek of the marshes, he could pick out individual cat scents. They were faintly familiar, like the scent of his mother might be. The scent of the Clans.

"It's them," he whispered to Millie, his heart pounding in his chest. "It's them!"

Unable to hold himself back, he darted in front of her, leaping the rest of the way across the log and onto the solid island shore. Bracken crunched underneath his paws, reeds whistling as they were pushed apart. The big gray cat opened his mouth and drank the air in deeply, trying to make out individual smells. Was that his only remaining kit, Stormfur? And was that Sandstorm?

_Firestar?_

"Wait for me!" Purring, Millie rushed to keep up with him. "I'm just a feeble kittypet, remember. I might keel over at any moment!"

The gray cat lashed his tail. "You're _not_ a feeble kittypet."

Millie opened her mouth to reply, but then her tail shot straight up. Having been through enough dangers with her to recognize alarm when he saw it, the big gray cat readied himself, falling into a crouch. His exhausted muscles throbbed, and his heart pounded in his ears. _Not now. Not when I'm so close..._

"Intruders!" The gray cat thought he might recognize the cats that hissed the words. Millie's ears flattened, her silver fur bristling as several cats exploded out of the undergrowth, unsheathed claws aimed for the pair of them. The big gray cat let out a screech of alarm and twisted to avoid the attack, but the warriors were quick, moving nimbly to sink their claws into his shoulders. The gray cat's paws were pushed out from under him, and he fell to his belly. A ripple of pain passed through his muscles, making him wince. He glared up into the eyes of the warrior who held him. "Webfoot. You're just as slippery as always."

He saw a flicker of recognition in the tabby's eyes, but he didn't release his hold. In the same moment, a clear voice rose above the hisses and yowls as Millie still fought bitterly against her attackers. "Stop!"

The gray cat's whiskers twitched as he felt Webfoot's claws slide in. He suspected the gesture was more out of shock than anything else, and licked once at the fresh wounds before turning his head to check on Millie, who was struggling to her paws. She nodded to him, and the gray cat pushed himself forward, through the last of the undergrowth. He found himself standing on the edge of a wide clearing. A sea of cats were staring in his direction. Their eyes, bright with starlight, were wide with shock, and their pelts bristled along their spines as if they still expected an intruder.

For a single heartbeat, the big gray cat's belly twisted with nerves. It had been many moons since he had seen this many cats in one place. His nose twitched at the mix of scents, and his paws itched for him to run. But he couldn't run, could he?

And then one cat pushed his way to the fore of the crowd. He seemed bigger than the gray cat remembered-- or no, that wasn't right. He was older, aged by moons as well as the constant weight of a Clan on his shoulders. But his pelt was still the color of flame, and his green eyes had that same playful spark the gray cat could recall from when he had been a kittypet, venturing too far out of his garden.

The flame-colored cat gaped for a moment, and then he drew breath and said the gray tom's name.

"Graystripe!"

**Reviews are appreciated. And also a huge thanks to Dewflower...she didn't edit this for me, but she reminded me that I should probably wake up and start writing fanfiction again. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote a second chapter...**

Graystripe could feel himself swaying on his paws, his matted pelt prickling from the stares of all the cats. Now that he had found the Clans again, he felt the energy he had gotten from his determination beginning to melt away. His eyes saw double, and he had to shake his head to blink the fuzziness away. Millie appeared at his side, pressing her shoulder against his, trying to support him even though he knew she had to be just as tired as he was.

"You're alive!" Firestar's voice shook him awake, and a purr rose in his throat as he saw his old friend darting foward to face him. Firestar came in close, his eyes huge and his mouh open to drink in Graystripe's scent as if he didn't trust his sight. Millie lifted one paw, her teeth baring, and Graystripe felt a surge of wonder that she would still be willing to fight after all this.

"Easy now, Millie," he whispered, and turned his eyes back on Firestar. The ThunderClan leader leaned foward to sniff Graystripe's fur, and the deputy found himself shrinking back despite himself. He wasn't used to any cat besides Millie coming near him.

"The Twolegs didn't kill you..." Firestar mewed. "Thank StarClan."

_No, thank Millie and me, _Graystripe thought. He was suddenly aware of the whispering and hissing from the crowd behind Firestar, many cats speaking up at once. He heard clamors for him to tell his story then and there, others asking if he would still be deputy of ThunderClan.

_Well, why wouldn't I?_

A massive broad-shouldered tabby cat made his way to Firestar's side. For a moment Graystripe's claws unsheathed, sinking into the earth. He was certain it was Tigerstar, coming from the grave to haunt him when Graystripe had no chance to fight back. But this cat's scent was different, and his head was bowed, his amber eyes warm. _Brambleclaw, _Graystripe thought, remembering Tigerstar's son. "I can hardly believe you found us," he meowed, and came to touch his nose to Graystripe's. Then he fell back a few steps, at Firestar's shoulder. A deputy's pose, the gray tom realized. Brambleclaw was Firestar's deputy now.

_It's been so many moons, how could I have thought ThunderClan would go without a deputy?_

_But Firestar wouldn't have given up. Firestar would have waited for me. After I risked my life for his kits, he would have waited for me!  
_

His old friend had asked him something, but Graystripe brushed it aside. He opened his mouth to ask the question that had been rattling in his mind since the day he had come back to the ruined old forest and found it abandoned. "So you didn't wait for me."

He was almost grateful for the hurt that crossed Firestar's expression, the tangled emotion on his face. "I couldn't."

_Of course you couldn't. _Graystripe glanced across the vast multitude of cats, the ones that had fought battles alongside him and shared his kills. How could he have forgotten that kinship, that loyaty? "You could not risk the Clan by keeping them in the forest."

_Clan kinship...but what about friendship? _He gazed into Firestar's familiar green eyes and was glad when his friend stared steadily back. "If it had been only _my _life at stake, I would have waited."

Millie nudged his shoulder, and when he glanced over at her he saw a wicked gleam in her eyes that said: _I told you so. _He rolled his eyes back at her, and she flicked her ears, urging him to look back at Firestar. He opened his mouth to say something, but the ThunderClan cats, having decided they couldn't wait any longer, began to race over to him. There was Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Cloudtail...but then many more younger cats, staring at him and leaning in to sniff his ripped fur. Graystripe shrank away again, and a soft voice meowed, "Give him some space. He's exhausted."

He turned in amazement to see a brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. It took him several heartbeats to recognize Firestar's daughter, Leafpaw. She must be a full-fledged medicine cat now, though she had only been an apprentice the last time he had seen her. There was a tilt to her head that reminded him of Firestar, and she met his gaze in the same warm, unflinching way, even as she herded the apprentices away.

And there was Firestar's other daughter, Squirrelpaw, unmistakable by both her flame-colored pelt and her loud meow as she stared at Millie. "Who are _you_?"

"This is Millie," Graystripe told her. "I met her in Twolegplace."

Squirrelpaw's mouth hung wide open. "A _kittpet _made the journey with you?"

"I couldn't have managed it alone." Graystripe lifted his muzzle. He didn't like the way their eyes raked over Millie, judging her. They didn't know what she had done for him.

"Did you follow our trail?" Brambleclaw wondered.

"No," Graystripe meowed. "We found our own way." He glanced at Millie, wanting her to tell some of the story, to prove she had been there and done just as well as him.

_Even better._

"We searched for Graystripe's home first," the silver she-cat meowed, and he added, "The whole forest was devasted when we got there. No cats, no prey, nothing but torn-up trees and monsters."

"How did you know which way we had gone?"

"We saw Ravenpaw."

"How is he?" asked Firestar eagerly, and Graystripe turned back towards him, the memory of their old friend from apprentice days passing between them. "He's well, but concerned for you all. He said he'd seen you pass and that you were heading toward the setting sun. So we carried on over Highstones--" He had been speaking to fast, and his breath caught in his throat, his flanks heaving for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Leafpaw asked, coming foward to sniff at him. Graystripe blinked, taken aback for a moment at the unfamiliar concern. "Just tired."

Leopardstar made her way forward. For once her mottled pelt lay flat at the sight of him, as if she'd forgotten their old arguments-- for tonight, anyway. "It's good to see you again, Graystripe."

Other purrs echoed her, meows from RiverClan warriors and ShadowClan elders. Graystripe saw the amber eyes of Morningflower, an old WindClan friend, gleaming fondly at him. There was Mosspelt, the queen who had cared for Stormfur and Feathertail when they had been RiverClan kits, and Barkface, the ancient medicine cat of WindClan. There were cats who had last seen when they had been young apprentices and he could only recognize by scent, old elders who he remembered as warriors in their prime. They all rushed around him, a whirlwind of fur and and scent that made his tail curl up and his claws unsheathe into the ground. He wasn't used to the attention, to the feel of so many eyes on him.

_Not used to being cared for. But this is how I was born, wasn't I? In a Clan._

His glance caught a RiverClan she-cat's and she asked him, "How did you know we were here?"

Graystripe's claws slid in at her familiar cool stare that brought warmth to his belly. "Mistyfoot, it's good to see you again," he meowed. "We met a rogue who told us there were cats living by this lake. When we reached the top of the ridge, the full moon was shining on the water and I could see shapes moving on the island."

"After that, we just followed the freshest scents," Millie added. "They led us down to the shore and over the fallen tree."

Her words made the eyes turn on her, and Graystripe could see unsheathed claws glinting in the moonlight, lips curling in distaste. Millie was stronger looking than any other kittypet he had met, but even moons of travel couldn't hide her soft fur and distinctive scent. A stab of pride went through his paws as Millie raised her head to Blackstar, who was glaring at her, and held his stare. He turned to Blackstar himself, feeling the fight return to him.

"Let's not forget the truce!" Leopardstar meowed. Graystripe glanced sideways out her. She sounded like she was trying to stand over him, just as she always had when he had been a part of RiverClan.

"The truce is for _warriors,_" Blackstar replied.

"The _Gathering _is for warriors!" Onewhisker, another friend of Graystripe's, meowed. The gray tom was surprised when WindClan seemed to echo his words. Did he lead them now?

"Is ThunderClan going to allow another kittypet to join its ranks?" meowed some cat, distracting Graystripe. "I have trained Millie as a warrior!" he hissed back. "A kittypet would never have survived such a long journey." He was disgusted with himself as his legs turned to water beneath him, resisting yet another fight. A warm flank pressed against him, and he felt an old feeling of kinship when he looked up to see Firestar. His old friend's green eyes were bright with warmth and spirit, and his whiskers twitched in a familiarly mischevious way as he looked at Graystripe.

"Let's take you home."

He turned instinctively to Millie. "Do you think you can travel a little farther tonight?"

"I'll keep going as long as you need me to," she answered, as he knew she would. Graystripe sensed the surprise at her warmth from Firestar, but the ThunderClan leader didn't speak of it. He only meowed, "Very well," and turned back to the other leaders. "Was there any other news to be shared at the Gathering?"

"Not from RiverClan," Leopardstar meowed. Blackstar and then Onewhisker echoed him, and Graystripe flicked his ears. He never would have guessed that the wiry little tabby would make a leader of such a wary Clan as WindClan. _I'll have to have Firestar tell me that story later on._

"Then let us return," the ThunderClan leader meowed, "and show Graystripe and Millie their new home."

He turned around, but before he could leave he heard the call of some young cat. "Does this mean that ThunderClan has two deputies now?"

Before anyone could speak, Sandstorm padded forward, taking her accustomed place at Firestar's shoulder. "Graystripe and Millie are tired. We should get them home as soon as possible."

"Yes." Firestar searched the crowd, finding Brambleclaw. "Lead the way."

The big tabby leaped forward obediantly, the muscles under his pelt visible even in the dim moonlight. ThunderClan swept after him, but Graystripe kept his eyes on Tigerstar's son. "He's grown up well," he mewed softly to Firestar.

The flame-colored cat flicked his ears. His voice was light as he replied, "My daughter certainly thinks so."

"_Squirrelpaw_?" Graystripe snorted. "You're not serious."

"Their kits are apprentices now."

Graystripe let out a _mrrow _of laughter that came out rusty. "You shouldn't have allowed that. Those kits will be trying to command StarClan, with the kind of kin they have."

Firestar swatted him lightly with his tail. "They're an adventurous bunch, if that's what you mean."

"Adventurous meaning they've already tried to murder you, adopt a bad-tempered rogue, and go on a journey to save the Clans?"

"Not yet." Firestar purred. "But StarClan knows they're trying."

Graystripe purred, too, and then noticed they had fallen to the back of the group. "Where's Millie?"

"Sandstorm's taking care of her, don't worry." Firestar narrowed his eyes. "She's your mate now, isn't she?"

Graystripe looked down at his paws. "Yes. She lived in the garden next to mine when I was a kittypet...and I don't know. She wasn't like any other kittypet I'd ever met before." He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Would Firestar ask him why he wasn't still holding on to Silverstream? Would he hold Graystripe's choosing of another mate against him?

The ThunderClan leader was looking directly ahead of him. "You know I would never judge you for choosing a kittypet as your mate," he meowed softly. "And of course I can understand you wanting to be happy. Wanting to move on. You must have been going through so much pain away from the Clan. It would have been possible to keep the pain of your love for Silverstream alive, too."

Graystripe closed his eyes briefly and then opened them, finding he still couldn't look up at Firestar. "Thank you," he meowed instead. "I should have known you'd understand."

Firestar brushed against him, his fur blending with Graystripe's. "How could I not?"

Graystripe shook himself, trying to clear the tension out of the air. "So," he mewed, "why don't you tell me what's new in the Clans? Since when is Onewhisker WindClan's leader?"

"You noticed?" Firestar asked.

Graystripe twitched his whiskers. "His head was only twice as big as it was the last time I saw it."

Firestar purred. "He's a good leader. But he's had to forget his own feelings about ThunderClan for the sake of WindClan."

Graystripe nodded. "He's a good follower for Tallstar. I suppose the journey did him in?"

Firestar nodded. His eyes were glassy with old grief, and Graystripe touched his tail to his shoulder. "There were younger cats who wouldn't have made that crossing at all." He paused. "Who else is gone?"

Firestar's ears twitched. He clearly didn't want to have to say all the names. "Frostfur and Speckletail never came to the lake at all. Mudclaw died-- that's why Onestar's leading, obviously. Ferncloud lost Hollykit and Larchkit of her last litter, and Shrewpaw too. Goldenflower fell ill last season. And..." he broke off, and Graystripe felt his throat tighten. "Cinderpelt."

"Oh." The medicine cat's name made Graystripe's injuries burn twice as badly, as if they were mocking him about how Cinderpelt would never be around to cure them. "When...how?" Cinderpelt had always been so young and, in spite of her twisted leg, full of life.

"There was a badger attack back when we first moved here," Firestar explained. "We fought them off, but Cinderpelt died helping Sorreltail; she was kitting right when the creatures came. Sootfur was killed, too."

"I'm sorry." Graystripe had to choke the words out; grief at the news of so many deaths at once made it difficult for him to think clearly. There was a part of him that asked _What did you expect? You've been gone for seasons! _But that didn't make it any easier for him to bear it.

"It sounds as if you've had as much trouble as I have," he commented at last.

"It must look that way to you," Firestar meowed. "But it hasn't been that bad. We have plenty of kits and apprentices, and we've never starved like we did back at the old forest. There have been troubles, of course. Times when I've thought about giving up all hope in StarClan..." He trailed off, pausing to look Graystripe in the eye. "But you're back now, and I won't make that mistake again."

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, woot! Wow, this took a while...**

"Graystripe's back!" The excited howl could only be Cloudtail's, Graystripe thought, bracing himself as the white tom barreled across the new ThunderClan camp, his blue eyes bright. He brought two other cats with him; Brackenfur had come forward to touch his muzzle to Graystripe's before the deputy could identify who.

"I thought I'd never see you again," his old apprentice mewed. Graystripe opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted by one of the cats who had followed Cloudtail. It was a tom with thick gray fur and bright yellow-amber eyes. "Firestar was right!" he cried. Millie flattened her ears at the shout. "He told us you'd find your way back!"

Graystripe's jaws fell open, waiting to taste the scent himself to be certain. Could it really be his son, Stormfur? "Do you live with ThunderClan now?"

There was yet another interruption before Stormfur could reply, this time by Mousefur, stomping noisely from what must have been the elders' den. Graystripe felt a prick of sorrow to see the dusky she-cat, walking with the creaky slowness of an elder. He hadn't had the chance to see her last days as a warrior. "What's all this noise?" she demanded.

Longtail pushed his way after her. "I smell Graystripe," he announced. The deputy's whiskers twitched as Mousefur snapped, "Graystripe? You're dreaming."

"He's not dreaming," Firestar called, and Graystripe pushed his way through the throng to stand at his old friend's shoulder. "It really is me."

"Great StarClan!" Mousefur meowed, her eyes snapping wide open. She joined the gathering around Graystripe, whose paws were beginning to prickle from so many expectant stares. "How in Silverpelt did you find us?"

_Do I have to tell it again? _Graystripe wondered if his exasperation had shown, for Sandstorm took a place in front of him. "It's a long story that can wait till morning," she meowed. "Graystripe and Millie are exhausted."

Graystripe leaned closer to Firestar. "I see she's got one paw in everything, as always," he meowed, twitching his ears.

Firestar purred. "She's passed that onto her daughters, too."

"Millie?" Mousefur meowed. Her eyes turned on the kittypet, and Graystripe's fur bristled again. "Millie helped me make the journey here. She is my mate now."

He waited for Mousefur's smart remark, or Longtail's typical sneer, but neither came. The old she-cat only nodded. "Still breaking the rules, I see, Graystripe."

Graystripe searched the pairs of eyes anxiously, landing on Stormfur's. He saw his son's lasting surprise at the news of his father's new mate, and Graystripe's belly twisted. Firestar had understood his reasons for choosing Millie, but would Stormfur? Silverstream had been his mother. He had never met her, of course, but Graystripe knew he would remember the days when he had been a kit, and his father had told him stories of his mother's beauty and courage.

Suddenly a long-limbed brown she-cat appeared from the edge of the camp. Graystripe stared at her in puzzlement-- she was old enough for her to have been an apprentice or warrior when he had left, but he didn't remember her. Was she from another Clan? The cat whispered in Stormfur's ear, and he pressed his pelt against hers before leading her forward to speak to Graystripe.

"This is Brook," he mewed. "She comes from the mountains. When we made the Great Journey to the new territory, I chose to stay with her in her old home. Now we're both a part of ThunderClan."

His words were simple, but his bright eyes carried another meaning. Graystripe reached out to rub his shoulder against Millie's, showing that he understood. _We've both moved on._

Millie dipped her head to Stormfur. "I've been looking forward to meet you," she meowed earnestly. "Why did--"

She broke off as the eyes of Clan turned back on them. Clearly there had been some discussion that Graystripe had missed, too focused on his conversation. He scraped together the bits and pieces he remembered. "It doesn't matter where we sleep, but I want to stay with Millie," he meowed.

"You shall," Firestar meowed. "We were going to expand the den, anyway."

"We'd rather sleep separate from the others at first," Graystripe admitted, one ear twitching as he thought of being kept up all night with warriors clamoring to hear his stories. "Just till we get used to being around so many cats again."

"There's an alcove behind the warriors' den," Brightheart piped up. "The ground is grassy there, so it's soft."

"And there are plenty of brambles left from when we cleared the entrance to the medicine den," Leafpaw added. "If we arranged them in front, the alcove would be sheltered."

Firestar looked at Graystripe. "You'd prefer this?"

He nodded, relieved, and Firestar gave the order for the clearing of the den to begin. A few warriors and apprentices sprang to work, Brambleclaw and Brackenfur among them. The rest of the camp broke up, but most of them stayed near Graystripe, including a troop of apprentices. He didn't mind their presence, but soon the awestruck gazes of the young cats became annoying. He relaxed when Leafpaw intervened again, waving the cats away with her tail.

"They aren't something to stare at," she meowed sternly. "What, are you expecting Graystripe to do a few tricks if you look long enough?"

The apprentices scattered, and Graystripe looked approvingly at Leafpaw. "You remind me of your mother," he meowed.

She purred. "You should see Squirrelflight."

"Squirrelflight?" Graystripe was puzzled for a heartbeat, and then shook his head. "Of course. You two couldn't have stayed apprentices this long."

Leafpaw shook her head. "I'm Leafpool now."

"What other new warriors are there?" Graystripe mewed. "I won't want to go around offending cats left and right, calling them 'paw."

Leafpool twitched her whiskers. "There's Spiderleg and Whitewing, and Birchfall-- he was the only kit of Ferncloud's last litter to make the Great Journey. And a whole slew of new apprentices."

"We'd noticed," meowed Millie, a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

Leafpool nodded, letting out a _mrrow _of laughter. "I'm sure they must be overwhelming, after all you've been through," she meowed sympathetically. "Do you have any injuries?"

"Nothing that won't keep me from sleeping," Graystripe replied.

"Then that's what you should do," Leafpool mewed, nodding towards the alcove that Brackenfur, Brambleclaw and Cloudtail were just finishing clearing out. "I'll be in to check up on you tomorrow."

Millie turned around at once, her tail trailing in her exhaustion. Graystripe dipped his head to Leafpool before following. The gesture seemed strange to him, both because it had been many moons since he had followed the proper Clan code and because he had never thought the sweet, gentle apprentice he had saved from Twolegs would grow up to be a wise medicine cat who deserved his respect.

_She's so different, _he thought drowsily, curling up beside Millie and burying his nose in her soft fur. _Has everyone else in ThunderClan changed, too?_

**Reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chap! I'm going to start skipping around after the next one, hitting all the important events in The Sight from Graystripe's POV. Probably about five more chapters, then I'll wrap it up.**

The early morning sunlight dappled the ground of the stone hollow, warm over Graystripe's long pelt. He stretched his paws out in front of him, watching the Clan around him through half-closed eyes. Pairs of cats shared tongues around the edge of the clearing, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's blind kit, Jaypaw, sat on a flat rock, picking at a piece of fresh-kill. Graystripe couldn't ever see him without feeling a prick of sorrow. He was a apprentice, yes, but could he ever be a warrior?

He was distracted by Millie mewing softly, "It's so peaceful here. I wouldn't have thought so from the stories you would tell me!"

He purred. "Are you complaining?"

"No...but it would be nice to have an adventure of some sort. It'd give me a chance to prove to your Clanmates that I'm not a soft kittypet after all." She unsheathed long, curved claws. Graystripe touched his nose to her cheek. "You don't have to prove anything."

She opened her mouth to reply, but then jumped as the the camp's thorn barrier rustled and a group of cats pushed their way through. Her silver fur bristled, and Graystripe smoothed it with a rasp of his tongue. "Just the dawn patrol."

"I know!" she meowed indignantly. "I'm just not used to the noise."

"Well--" Graystripe paused as he saw the state of the patrol. Their fur stood on end, tails lashing. Spiderleg had his claws unsheathed. He was thinking about getting up and asking them what was wrong, but before he could Brambleclaw appeared from the warriors' den. Squirrelflight came after him.

"Anything to report?" the big tabby asked.

"ShadowClan are marking every tree along the border," Ashfur growled.

Graystripe jumped to his paws. "There's your adventure!" he mewed to Millie, and darted over to the patrol. "Are ShadowClan up to their old tricks already?" he spat. "If any of them set paw on ThunderClan territory while I'm on patrol, I'll claw their ears off."

He was mildly annoyed when Brambleclaw's tail-tip twitched thoughtfully. "They haven't crossed the new border yet, so we've decided to ignore them."

"Ignore ShadowClan?" You may as well try to ignore the wind and the rain-- it won't stop you from getting cold and wet!"

"That may be how it was in the forest," Brambleclaw replied, "but it's not necessarily the best thing to do here."

"Things are different since the Great Journey," Squirrelflight put in.

Graystripe paused, pawing at the earth. That might be true, but no journey could ever change ShadowClan's cunning ways. He was gratified when Ashfur backed him up: "Not so different that we should trust ShadowClan! Some cats will always try to take what another cat has."

Brambleclaw turned his head away at that, a flash of something in his amber eyes that Graystripe couldn't catch. Squirrelflight flinched, too, anger and something else in her gaze. Graystripe, confused, was relieved when Dustpelt meowed, "ShadowClan will always push for more than is rightfully theirs!"

"Firestar has decided to ignore ShadowClan for now," Brambleclaw meowed. Graystripe couldn't tell if he was just trying to stop the argument, or if he was using his leader's order as an excuse not to agree with Graystripe.

The flame-colored warrior leaped from the Highledge at the sound of his name. "What's going on?"

"Graystripe feels that we shouldn't ignore ShadowClan," Brambleclaw meowed.

_Graystripe and half the Clan! _The gray warrior opened his mouth, but Firestar meowed first, "I think Graystripe's right. Graystripe might not have been in our new home for long, but he knows ShadowClan of old. I agree with him--ShadowClan will keep pressing on our borders unless we make a stand."

Graystripe dipped his head in thanks, and Brambleclaw meowed softly, something like hurt in his voice, "That's not what you said before the Gathering."

"But at the Gathering, ShadowClan were obviously looking for trouble," Firestar told his deputy. "I didn't want to overreact before, but now I think we need to do something to show them we are ready to defend our borders."

Brambleclaw nodded, but Graystripe could tell he didn't quite believe his leader's words. The knowledge stirred something in his belly. He hadn't meant to cause a rift in between the Brambleclaw and Firestar.

_But how could you expect for it not to happen, while ThunderClan has two deputies? _some part of him argued. _And didn't you think Firestar would side with you all along...and not because he thinks you're right?_

&&&

Graystripe went looking for Firestar later on. He knew he had to tell his old friend that he had to choose one deputy to stay. The whole of ThunderClan would suffer if arguments like the one today went on. And it wasn't following the warrior code for two cats to share the authority.

_But what if Firestar doesn't pick me?_

Graystripe pushed the thought away, telling himself, for the time being, that it wasn't important.

He could hear Firestar outside of Leafpool's den-- his daughter was with him. As Graystripe rounded the rocks, he heard one of them say his name and pricked up his ears in surprise.

"You are worried about Graystripe," Leafpool was mewing.

"I have to know who ThunderClan's rightful deputy is," Firestar replied. To Graystripe he sounded frustrated, and worried. "Vigil or no vigil, Graystripe was still alive when I appointed Brambleclaw."

"Are you prepared for any answer they give?" Leafpool dared ask, and Graystripe felt another stab of surprise at how much the shy brown tabby had changed.

"Graystripe's my friend. I owe him so much." Graystripe could imagine the pain in his friend's green eyes. "But Breambleclaw is a brave and loyal warrior. Whatever StarClan say, a decision must be made."

"What if StarClan have no answer for you?"

"Then I will do what I think is best for the Clan."

_Which is? _Graystripe hoped Leafpool would ask, but she only meowed, "I'll visit the Moonpool."

A moment later he heard claws scraping the stone, but made no attempt to hide himself as Firestar came out and almost ran into him. His old friend started in surprise, and then his tail drooped. "You heard."

"Yes." Graystripe twitched his tail-tip.

"You know I would never...Graystripe, we've been through so much together. I don't trust any cat more than you, you know that. And Whitestorm's last words were to declare you deputy of ThunderClan."

"So why did you appoint Brambleclaw?" Graystripe couldn't help but ask. He tried to make his voice curious instead of accusing.

Firestar sighed. "I had to. It had been moons since the Twolegs had taken you, and the other Clans were beginning to mock ThunderClan for its lack of a deputy. I couldn't let my Clan have any sign of weakness."

Graystripe lowered his head. "I don't know what it's like to be a Clan leader...and I don't think I could ever make the choices you make," he admitted. "I've no right to judge you." He lifted his head again. "Did you think Brambleclaw was right today?"

Firestar blinked. "About ShadowClan?"

"Yes...why would you tell him to ignore ShadowClan, and then change your mind in front of the whole Clan?"

Firestar's ears flicked uncomfortably. "What you said made sense."

"But is Brambleclaw right? Are the Clans different, now that you've made the Great Journey together?" He took a breath. "Would you have stayed with your choice to ignore ShadowClan if I hadn't said anything?"

Firestar met his eyes for a heartbeat, and then looked away. "I...don't know," he admitted.

Graystripe shook his head. "I don't want you to make bad decisions for ThunderClan just because we're friends," he meowed. "And you _do _need to choose a deputy. ThunderClan needs one. No matter what StarClan says, I know in the end it'll be your choice. And I trust your choices."

He turned and walked away, towards the thorn barrier that was the camp's exit. His heart felt heavy and his paws dragged. He had meant to talk to Firestar to reassure his friend that he wouldn't be hurt by whatever Firestar decided, but as he glanced back into his Clan leader's troubled eyes, he wasn't sure he had accomplished anything at all.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**About time I updated, I know.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge!"

Millie stirred at Firestar's loud meow, her green eyes hazy. "What's with all the yowling?" she muttered crossly.

Graystripe, who hadn't been sleeping, twisted his stiff neck sideways to lick her ear. "It's a Clan meeting."

"They shouldn't have them so early." But the silver tabby she-cat stood up, slowly and deliberately stretched out each foot, and then padded out of their den. Graystripe followed. His tail lashed nervously around his back legs. He knew what this meeting had to be about.

He was surprised to find himself nose-to-nose with Firestar as soon as he stepped out of the den. Brambleclaw was at his shoulder. "Come with me," the Clan leader meowed, and then turned around and walked towards the Highledge. Graystripe followed without a word, and without looking at Brambleclaw beside him.

Graystripe winced as he climbed the rocks to the peak, his wounds being stretched beneath his pelt. He ignored the feeling, more conscious of the twisting in his belly. He wished he could sit beside Millie among the Clan, rather than up here where everyone would see his reaction to his news. And where they could so clearly see his underfed appearance and thin pelt, poor contrast to Brambleclaw's smooth muscles.

They settled side by side, Firestar a little in front of them, facing the Clan. Graystripe looked past his old friend, trying to read the expressions of his Clanmates, but then felt Brambleclaw's tail on his shoulder and looked back around. The tabby looked intently at him with those scorching amber eyes.

"I never wanted to replace you." He spoke quietly, but Graystripe saw Firestar's ears prick in front of them. "I only wanted what was best for the Clan. And I still do."

Graystripe was taken aback for a moment. Then he found his voice. "ThunderClan- and StarClan- chose you as deputy. And you're well suited for the job."

Brambleclaw dipped his head, his neck fur prickling with what Graystripe realized was delight. He was surprised and a little amused that his words would carry so much weight with the young tom. _It really doesn't matter to him, being deputy._

How different he was from his father, Tigerstar!

Firestar raised his voice over the Clan's sleeping murmurings, snapping Graystripe to attention.

"I know you've all been wondering what will happen now that our previous deputy has returned," he meowed. Brambleclaw stiffened, and Graystripe unsheathed his claws and sank them into the rock to keep his limbs from twitching.

"When we left the forest, I thought I would never see Graystripe again," Firestar continued. Behind him, Graystripe could see the orange fur along his spine bristling. "There were many nights when I stared up at Silverpelt and tried to imagine him among our ancestors." He paused, and Graystripe wondered if he was swallowing the emotion that rose in his throat, just as he himself was doing. "Graystripe was my deputy and my friend. I trained with him and fought with him. I trusted him more than any cat. Having him back is like having one of my own lives restored."

_Was my deputy. _Graystripe knew that no one else understood. He wondered if Firestar had done it on purpose; used that soft infliction on the one word, knowing only Graystripe would catch it, would have time to realize that he hadn't been the one chosen. He waited for the disappointment, but all he felt was a surge of gratitude that his Clan leader had tried to let him know first, even if it had only been by a few heartbeats.

He stayed steady as Firestar went on: "But Brambleclaw has helped me lead the Clan through some of its most terrifying challenges. I've never seen him waver in his loyalty to his Clanmates. The last thing ThunderClan needs now is more change." He turned around, his eyes locking with Graystripe's, and then Brambleclaw's. "So I've decided that Brambleclaw should remain deputy."

Graystripe stayed crouched down, but Brambleclaw's whole body seemed to twitch with shock. Graystripe hoped that he was too surprised to notice the blank, empty silence that took place on the rock below him for the few few heartbeats after the announcement, until his mate Squirrelflight cried delightly, "Brambleclaw!"

Others joined in, Graystripe too. Brambleclaw dipped his head to him, and then to Firestar. "I...I never thought--"

Graystripe took a few paces forward to butt his head against Firestar's shoulder. "I argue too much. This furball was ready for a more agreeable deputy."

Firestar's whiskers twitched even as he brought a paw up to bat it over Graystripe's ear. Brambleclaw let out a purr of amusement, but his eyes were solemn. "Thank you," he meowed. "And no matter how many moons I serve, you'll still be deputy in every cat's eyes."

Graystripe bowed his head to the tabby cat, but a secret part of his mind wondered if that was true. There were cats below him now who had only ever lived with Brambleclaw as deputy, and knew Graystripe only as a nursery tale. They would be quick to dismiss him to the elders' den.

As if to prove that point, when Brambleclaw leaped down from the rock a young cat bounced up to him, dancing around the newly renamed deputy like a kit and squealing his name. He didn't have a backwards glance for Graystripe, though Brackenfur padded through the crowd to his side.

"If it's worth anything, I think Firestar made the wrong choice," he meowed quietly. "I don't have anything against Brambleclaw-- he works and fights like he's got LionClan blood in his veins-- but you're our proper deputy."

Graystripe twitched his tail. "Maybe LionClan blood is what we need right now," he answered. "The Clan doesn't have time to wait for me to get my bearings in this new territory."

Mousefur, who had come up behind Brackenfur, narrowed her eyes. "Don't forget that we've been without you for seasons, Graystripe," she meowed. "We have all the time in the world if it means waiting one moon more."

Though he couldn't deny how pleased their support made him, Graystripe shook his head. "Thank you, but I'm not going to go against Firestar's decision." He twisted his tail above his head, trying to keep his voice light. "If I learned one thing after being his friend for so many seasons, it's that he's always right."

Brackenfur's whiskers twitched and he nodded, but Mousefur only snorted and padded away. Graystripe watched her go. "I hope she won't make trouble for Firestar."

"She won't," Brackenfur assured him. "She's only angry that she wasn't able to predict Firestar's decision herself."

Graystripe opened his mouth to answer, but before he did Millie pushed her way through the crowd to him. "There you are!" she mewed. "Honestly, it's impossible to find anyone in this mess of cats."

Graystripe purred in amusement. "Have you met Brackenfur?" he asked, indicating the golden-brown tom. Millie mewed a greeting, and Brackenfur dipped his head respectfully in reply. "How are you settling into the Clan?"

"It's much different from what I expected," Millie meowed, "but it's definitely as incredible as Graystripe always told me."

"Even with the mess of cats?" Graystripe teased her, and Millie prodded him affectionately with a forepaw. When he glanced into her blue eyes Graystripe saw that nothing had changed there; she did not think less of him now that he wasn't a deputy. Maybe it was because she was a kittypet and didn't understand, but it made no difference to Graystripe.

"Graystripe?"

He looked up to see Firestar sitting in front of him. Brackenfur gave him a nervous glance and then padded quickly away. Graystripe gestured at Millie to follow him. Firestar watched them go, his fur bristling along his spine. When he looked back at Graystripe he didn't meet his eyes.

"You're still the best friend a cat could ask for," he meowed quietly.

Graystripe felt his whiskers twitch. "So are you. I don't blame you, you know. Brambleclaw was the right choice."

"No, he wasn't," Firestar meowed firmly. "You would do just as good a job of being my deputy. But...I think StarClan still has things in store for Brambleclaw, and I'd like him to know he has my support when he goes through them."

Graystripe's eyes widened. "StarClan has _more _for Brambleclaw to do? Poor cat."

Firestar butted him affectionately in the side. "You would say that." He drew his head up with a mockingly arrogant tilt. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the complicated ways of our warrior ancestors."

Graystripe crouched down, growling deep in his throat. "Say that again, foxdung!"

Firestar curled his tail over his paws, green eyes glinting with amusement. "I only know you're as lost as a mouse left out of its burrow in leaf-bare," he purred.

Graystripe leaped, Firestar ducking. The two friends tumbled end over end, batting at each other with wide sheathed paws. The cats of ThunderClan scattered out of their way, some of them letting out mews of alarm until the sound of purring reached their ears and they saw that it was nothing more than a play-fight.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
